


Глупый купидон

by izumrudishe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Awesome Lydia, Derek is a Failwolf, Fluff and Humor, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles is a stupid cupid, This Is STUPID, i'm not even sorry, День Святого Валентина
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С самого своего рождения Дерек Хейл упрямо портил купидонам статистику.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупый купидон

**Author's Note:**

> Ошибки снова исправляла Halisa aka NaVi за что ей огромное спасибо*.*  
> Это фейл!фик, да. Ко Дню Святого Валентина на зимнюю ФБ.  
> Альтернативная вселенная, греко-римская мифология, Стайлз – купидон.

Стайлз находился где-то на седьмом небе. 

И это не было фигуральным выражением, как многие могли бы подумать. Просто фактически он находился так высоко в облаках, что именно сюда, согласно представлениям человека прямоходящего, и поднимались окрыленные чувствами счастливые представители рода людского.

Стайлз однако был настолько далек от счастья, насколько можно было себе представить. Пожалуй, представить и умножить на сто триллионов раз.

– Что у тебя с лицом? – раздраженно раздалось у него из-за спины. 

– Лидс! Ты чуть не довела меня до инфаркта! – на самом деле Стайлз так высоко подпрыгнул от неожиданности, что чуть не проткнул себе глаз кончиком стрелы, которую до этого задумчиво вертел в руках.

Стрела была отменная, хотя Дэнни и не делал других. Его молнии, например, давно превратились в торговую марку.

– Инфаркт будет тебе обеспечен, если ты, – девушка аккуратно присела рядом с ним и педантично разгладила юбку, – еще раз исковеркаешь мое имя.

В любой другой ситуации он испытал бы что-то очень близкое к священному ужасу. Но сейчас все мысли вертелись вокруг той самой последней стрелы. Стайлз уже успел погрузиться в пучину отчаяния, вот-вот готовясь перейти к стадии самоуничижения и страданий, но Лидия как всегда ему помешала.

Самоуничижение – процесс очень серьезный, ему необходимо отдаваться всей душой, а Лидия имела ужасную привычку поднимать Стайлза на смех.

– Я солдат любви, – обернулся он, намереваясь ловко перевести разговор на другую тему каким-нибудь изысканным комплиментом вроде «и ты у меня на прицеле», но Лидия прервала начинающийся монолог, схватив его за подбородок, и заставила посмотреть себе прямо в глаза. 

Прекрасные вообще-то глаза, он посвящал этим глазам настоящие оды, да что уж там, грезил ими с того первого дня, как увидел ее в одном из коридоров Поднебесной.

Однажды он даже выпросил у Бойда колесницу, чтобы прокатить Лидию по небосводу – девушки обожали такие красивые жесты.

– Стайлз, – начала она угрожающе. Каждый, кто был знаком с ангелом третьей ступени Лидией Мартин, знал: стоило ей во что-нибудь вцепиться, так она своего не упустит.

Сейчас, например, девушка очень крепко держала его подбородок маленькими аккуратными пальчиками.

– Стрела, понимаешь? – Стайлз пытался объяснить весь трагизм ситуации. – Она последняя. Харрис меня в преисподнюю сживет, и я буду до конца вечности перевозить души. Или кормить собаку. Ты вообще видела эту собаку? Это же целый клыкастый трехголовый динозавр!

Лидия только вздохнула, раздраженно закатив глаза. Очевидно, грозившая развернуться трагедия оставила ее равнодушной.

Почему Небеса не могли просто разверзнуться и поглотить его прямо сейчас? Хотя бы из чувства противоречия.

Нет, эта работа больше подходила Айзеку. Серьезно, образ печального кудрявого херувима сам по себе уже гарантировал положительный результат. Стайлз же перед каждым днем Святого Валентина едва сводил концы с концами: стрел становилось все меньше, неудачных попаданий все больше. Вероятность упустить настоящую любовь возрастала с каждым днем. Он старался изо всех сил, подталкивая друг к другу «половинки», но противоречия раз за разом брали верх, мешая счастливому соединению любящих сердец.

У него оставалась последняя стрела. Стайлз печально вздохнул, представляя себе, как обрадуется Харрис, и едва удержался, чтобы не выбросить бесполезную деревяшку. Вряд ли она сможет спасти его от незавидной участи.

– А что если, – Лидия бесцеремонно вырвала стрелу из его рук. У нее не было никакого уважения к чужим неудачам, – ты сделаешь невозможное?

Интересно, подумал Стайлз, она потребует чего-то еще более невозможного, чем сидящие на седьмом небе бестелесные существа, условно разделенные по половому признаку, в которых за последнюю сотню лет по-настоящему не верил ни один человек?

Лидия зло ткнула его в плечо острым наконечником стрелы. Почему Дэнни делал их острыми, оставалось загадкой.

– Ай! – пискнул он и потер больную руку.

– Я серьезно. Что если ты поможешь обрести любовь самому безнадежному из людей, – продолжила Мартин как ни в чем не бывало. – Например, мммм…Дереку Хейлу?

Стайлз чуть не рухнул с облака прямо на землю.

– Прости, мне показалось, ты упомянула Дерека Хейла.

Лидия снова угрожающе подняла стрелу.

– Значит, не показалось. Лидия, но это же невозможно! – воскликнул Стайлз.

– Именно так я и сказала, – подтвердила Мартин.

Наверное, это просто какое-то неудачное тысячелетие, когда все решили над ним поиздеваться. 

С самого своего рождения этот человек упрямо портил купидонам статистику. Казалось бы, этого парня наградили всеми возможными бонусами. У него была, что называется, сногсшибательная внешность, в нем все вызывало желание и практически кричало о любви от корней волос до кончиков пальцев. 

Даже не самый легкий характер только придавал ему особый шарм. Стайлз просто не мог понять, где могла просчитаться Эрика. Создавалось впечатление, будто белокурая фортуна о нем просто забыла.

– Стилински, ты же солдат любви. Что значит невозможно?

Стайлз задумался, вспоминая дело Хейла, который был самой большой его неудачей. Среди тысячи файлов с именами людей, которым нужно было подобрать половинку, всегда находилась парочка таких случаев. На самом деле просто не надо было подсылать к нему Гринберга. Но сроки, как всегда, поджимали, и у Стилински просто не хватало времени. Поэтому он попросил Гринберга об одной маленькой услуге – кто же знал, что она обернется таким кошмаром.

Сначала Дерек влюбился в Пейдж, и все бы закончилось хорошо, если бы Мэтт не вспомнил историю с Персефоной. Стайлз сто раз говорил ему не заглядываться на земных девушек, но подлец никого не хотел слушать. В итоге Хейл потерял свою возлюбленную, едва добившись взаимности, и его сердце было разбито.

Затем была Кейт Арджент. Стайлз до сих пор вспоминал эту историю с содроганием.

Гринберг попросту не заметил, что девушка была, мягко говоря, не в себе, а когда понял, было слишком поздно. Дерек тогда чуть не потерял свою семью, которая чудом спаслась из пылающего дома. Но ужас был в том, что он стал закрытым и угрюмым, навеки потеряв веру в любовь.

Спасибо, Гринберг.

После этого происшествия, Стайлз старался держаться от Хейла на почтительном расстоянии, а то и вовсе обходить его стороной, учитывая все предыдущие ошибки.

Ситуацию не могла исправить даже Эрика, к которой Стилински пытался обратиться за помощью. Фортуна просто развела руками и сказала, что Дерек, судя по всему, принадлежит тому типу людей, которым суждено оставаться несчастными и одинокими. Таково было их предназначение.

Стайлз считал, что все это чушь собачья. Что это вообще за предназначение такое – быть несчастным и одиноким? Может кое-кто, не будем показывать пальцем, просто слишком часто уезжал кататься с Бойдом, вместо того, чтобы заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями?

Но в конце концов ему пришлось смириться.

Что такое одна человеческая жизнь в сравнении с вечностью? Однако сейчас он задумчиво смотрел вниз, пытаясь отыскать Хейла среди сотен тысяч людей, и думал, оправдан ли этот последний шанс, или ему стоило смириться с судьбой и оставить Дерека в покое? Они и так причинили ему достаточно неприятностей.

– Стилински, я не буду тратить на тебя весь свой день, – очевидно, терпение Лидии подошло к концу, или у него закончилось время аудиенции, потому что девушка, которая все это время ненавязчиво подталкивала его к краю облака, наконец сделала последнее усилие и сбросила его вниз на землю.

Стайлз даже закричать не успел, только в последний момент распахнул крылья, смягчая приземление. Правда от неожиданности он потерял концентрацию и больно ударился головой об асфальт.

– Эй, парень, ты в порядке?

Стилински попытался приподняться, ошалело оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Ааа! – испуганно воскликнул он, как только чувства приспособились к окружающей реальности. Прямо перед ним маячила обеспокоенная физиономия Дерека.

Стайлз попытался отодвинуться, но запутался в собственных крыльях да так и остался лежать на асфальте в ужасно неудобной позе. Судя по тому, как пристально Хейл изучал его лицо, потеря концентрации обернулась полной видимостью для смертных. Но Дерек не был похож на пораженного до глубины души человека, а значит крылья он видеть не мог.

Хейл осторожно взял его под локоть и помог подняться. Интересно, на что было похоже падение Стайлза со стороны? Он просто рухнул с небес на землю прямо посреди улицы? Или материализовался прямо под ногами прохожих, как ни в чем не бывало?

Обидно, если Дерек об него просто споткнулся.

– Кажется, немного перебрал, – нашелся Стайлз, обращая внимание на покореженную вывеску соседнего здания. «Сломанная стрела» гласили пошло горящие через раз неоновые буквы. 

Ха-ха-ха, Лидия, отличная шутка.

Он попытался смягчить неловкость улыбкой, но брови Дерека странно сошлись над переносицей, превращаясь в одну осуждающую линию.

Окей, значит, просто споить этого парня у него вряд ли получится.

***

Как оказалось, только споить Хейла у него и получилось. 

А заодно и напиться самому.

Как они оказались в баре, Стайлз просто не помнил. Зато хорошо вспомнил, почему он раньше отказывался от алкоголя.

– Ты не понимаешь, чува-а-а-а-а-ак, – продолжил Стайлз, заплетающимся языком. Он смутно помнил, с чего вообще начался этот разговор, но в голове то и дело всплывали обрывки рассуждений о предпосылках и истории мужского обрезания. – Я тысячу лет был от нее без ума. Тысячу, ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько это времени?

Дерек молча изучал разноцветные бутылки, стоявшие напротив, и согласно кивал невпопад.

– А все из-за тебя! – воскликнул Стилински и возмущенно ткнул в него пальцем. – Что тебе стоит, а? Это же так просто – взять и влюбиться!

Хейл, меж тем, продолжал угрюмо изучать бутылки.

Но Стайлз был не из тех, кто легко сдается. 

Он решил зайти издалека.

Мимо них как раз прошла красивая брюнетка в облегающем черном платье. Если бы Стайлз не был при исполнении и не сходил с ума по Лидии Мартин, он бы с удовольствием забыл про отчеты, сроки и проклятый день Святого Валентина, и попытал бы счастье с этой красоткой. 

Хоть сейчас она не обращала на Стайлза ни малейшего внимания, поглощенная односторонним флиртом с Дереком, который был так же участлив, как отдельно взятая кирпичная стена. Плевать, Эрика должна ему за прошлый год, так что в своей конечной победе Стайлз даже не сомневался.

Однако пришлось отодвинуть отвлекающие мысли на задний план и вернуться к "объекту". 

– Почему бы тебе не угостить ее выпивкой? – улыбнулся Стилински, кивая в сторону брюнетки. 

Ее имя Эмбер – гласил лежащий у него в кармане файл с описанием всех местных женщин и девушек, подходящих под требования Дерека. Двадцать пять лет, медицинская степень, живет с родителями всего в паре кварталов отсюда и пришла сегодня в «Стрелу» с мыслью подцепить кого-нибудь на время праздников.

Согласно его расчету, шанс, что они совместно проведут остаток жизни, равнялся примерно шестидесяти процентам. Остальные сорок указывали на то, что Хейл оставит ее после единственной проведенной вместе ночи.

Дерек холодно посмотрел на брюнетку и вернулся к своему стакану, полностью игнорируя многообещающий взгляд девушки. Стайлз не понимал, что пошло не так. Ему, например, очень приглянулась трогательная россыпь родинок на ее щеке и выразительные глаза красивого медового оттенка.

Может, надо было подмешать ему что-нибудь в алкоголь? Стилински прекрасно понимал, девушка готова была согласиться на все даже без его волшебной стрелы. Как бы пошло это не звучало. Но Дерек почему-то оставался равнодушным.

Стайлз тоскливо изучил свой полупустой стакан с чем-то крепким и призадумался. Алкогольное нечто терпко пахло миндалем и на вкус, честно говоря, было совершенно отвратительным. Как смертные вообще могут пить эту гадость, подумал он и сделал еще один большой глоток, надеясь дойти до той стадии алкогольного опьянения, когда вкус уже не имел никакого значения.

За Эмбер последовала Дженнифер, двадцать девять лет, учительница старших классов. Она могла составить прекрасную партию, если бы не ее чрезмерное и немного пугающее увлечение оккультными науками, которое в будущем грозило стать серьезной проблемой. Нет, пожалуй, на век Дерека хватит одного неудачного опыта с неуравновешенной психопаткой. Да и шанс на положительный исход составлял всего двенадцать процентов. Не стоило и время тратить.

Затем рядом с ними за барную стойку присела Андреа. Двадцать лет, невысокая, с шапкой коротких волос цвета жженого сахара и живыми серыми глазами. Модное синее платье с глубоким вырезом как-то странно висело на ее сутулых худых плечах. Но Стайлзу это показалось довольно очаровательным. 

Она только что закончила свое большое путешествие по стране и была готова с головой окунуться в новые отношения. Вероятность успешного союза была около восьмидесяти процентов.

Если бы Хейл не оставался совершенно равнодушным к ее очарованию.

Стайлзу хотелось побиться головой о грязную стойку. Он бы так и поступил, если бы перед ним не материализовалась новая порция миндального напитка. Стилински вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно одиноким, он вспомнил тот последний раз, когда день Влюбленных имел для него значение. 

Тогда Стайлз позволил себе забыть, как быстротечна человеческая жизнь. Каких-то два или три века назад – легко было сбиться со счета, учитывая, что где-то лет восемьдесят после смерти своего возлюбленного он провел бесцельно скитаясь по миру и баюкая свою скорбь.

Прикончив содержимое бокала почти одним глотком, Стайлз облизнул губы и посмотрел на Дерека. Тот внимательно изучал его в ответ. 

– Чувак, может тебе парни нравятся?! – воскликнул он, когда в голове вспыхнула неожиданная догадка. Дерек только плечами пожал, а потом залпом допил свою порцию.

– Вот козел! – в сердцах воскликнул Стилински. Но тут же продолжил, заметив, как напрягся Хейл. – Блин, канцелярия, чувак! – попытался объяснить он. – Они опять все напутали! Я не против парней, честно, парни – это круто! 

Ребята из канцелярии когда-нибудь сведут его в могилу. Ну как, как можно было перепутать такой важный фактор. Годы работы из-за этого пошли прахом. Неудивительно, что Дерек не обращал внимания ни на одну из девушек. Просто ему нравились парни.

Вообще было довольно странно, что Хейл не сказал ему за весь вечер и десятка слов. И по большей части молчал с того самого момента, как подобрал Стайлза у входа и привел сюда. Но Стилински не чувствовал неловкости, наоборот, с каждым бокалом молчание Дерека все больше успокаивало его. В какой-то момент он даже вошел во вкус и пустился в пространные рассуждения об устройстве Поднебесной, а потом битый час рассказывал о прекрасной Лидии Мартин, о том, как она спихнула его вниз, и о самой последней стреле. Он сетовал на тупых ребят из канцелярии, на которых нельзя положиться, и отчаянно ругал Гринберга, из-за которого ему теперь придется кормить собак у Мэтта до скончания времен.

Чем закончился вечер, Стайлз не помнил.

*** 

Стилински проснулся от боли. В его голове одновременно стучало с десяток противных маленьких молоточков, и этот проклятый звук с каждой секундой становился все более невыносимым. Он поморщился и застонал, переворачиваясь на живот, но снова запутался крыльями в одеяле и, не удержав равновесие, рухнул на пол. 

– Ты все время падаешь мне под ноги, – послышалось сверху. 

Стайлз в ответ только устало вздохнул. Он вытащил голову из-под одеяла, но тут же спрятался обратно, кривясь от яркого солнечного света, проникающего в комнату через большие витражные окна. 

Одеяло приподнялось, и внутрь проникла большая кружка горячего кофе, к которой Стилински тут же жадно присосался. Он сделал несколько больших глотков и прислушался – во внешнем мире было удивительно тихо. 

Стайлз вздохнул и слегка приподнял одеяло, оставаясь в тени. Дерек сидел на диване и спокойно пил кофе из похожей кружки, периодически перелистывая газету, которая лежала у него на коленях. 

Стилински вылез наружу, осторожно удерживая одной рукой одеяло, а другой кружку.

– Послушай, насчет вчера... – несмело начал он.

Дерек поднял взгляд и отложил газету: 

– Ты говорил, что тебе несколько сотен лет, и жаловался на ангела третей ступени, которая не отвечает тебе взаимностью. 

В ленивой тишине гостиной эти слова прозвучали несколько странно.

– Чува-а-а-ак, – протянул Стайлз, уставившись на Хейла во все глаза, – ты вчера и двух слов мне не сказал, а сейчас осилил аж пару предложений. 

Дерек только пожал плечами. 

– Нет, погоди, – в порыве эмоций он схватил Хейла за руку. – Это круто, я думал ты, может, немой или один из тех странных ребят, которые вечно молчат и терпеть не могут людей. 

Дерек ответил ему красноречивым взглядом. 

– Как все запущено. – констатировал Стилински. 

– Пойдем, надо позавтракать, – Дерек поставил чашку и встал. 

Что ж, очевидно, он был не самым гостеприимным хозяином. Стайлз бы сейчас не отказался от душа и зубной щетки. А еще какой-нибудь волшебной таблетки от головы и еще одной чашки кофе. 

– Значит, тебе нравятся парни? – спросил Стайлз, стоило им выйти на улицу. Он засунул руки в карманы и натянул капюшон толстовки почти до самого подбородка, отчаянно пытаясь спастись от солнечного света. Противные молоточки в его голове наконец-то замолчали. Спасибо Дереку и его чудодейственному кофе. 

– А что, снова будешь возмущаться из-за ошибки канцелярии? – решил уточнить Хейл. 

Черт, кажется, Стайлз вчера слишком распустил язык. Во всяком случае, Дерек не стал вызывать полицию.

Судя по всему, они возвращались в «Стрелу». По дороге Стайлз почувствовал, как снова оживает; он немного отстал, чтобы расправить крылья, и с наслаждением сделал пару больших взмахов, из-за чего в воздух поднялись мелкие сухие листочки и какой-то дырявый полиэтиленовый пакет. 

В такие моменты он сожалел, что так редко спускался на землю.

До дня Святого Валентина оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и нужен был новый план.

По дороге в бар Стайлз вспомнил весь свой арсенал самых действенных приемов: он приставал к проходившим мимо парням, пытаясь познакомить их с Дереком, и даже ущипнул одного из них, что чуть не привело к драке.

– Не понимаю, что тебе не понравилось, – насупился Стилински. – У него же тело Аполлона, чувак! Ты хоть знаешь, какое у Бойда тело? Не пойми меня неправильно, но когда он взбирается на свою колесницу, да еще все эти сверкающие доспехи – некоторые просто не выдерживают. Если бы я не боялся Эрики… – он многозначительно посмотрел на Дерека, поигрывая бровями.

Хейл в ответ только улыбнулся. Стайлз даже немного воспрянул духом – по сравнению с предыдущим днем это был практически прорыв. Еще чуть-чуть и Дерек научится смеяться и, может быть, начнет обращать внимание на всех тех людей, которые крутятся вокруг него.

«Стрела» встретила их потухшей неоновой вывеской и почти полным отсутствием посетителей.

Стайлз так увлекся расхваливанием то одного, то другого парня, которых они встретили по дороге, что не сразу заметил, как перед ним появилась тарелка с едой.

– Это офигенно! – конечно, он вполне мог обойтись и без еды, но сейчас Стайлз с удовольствием набрал полный рот вкуснейшей яичницы с беконом. Впрочем, это не мешало ему продолжить свои наблюдения. – Так не честно, чувак, тебе даже напрягаться не нужно, чтобы кого-то подцепить. Достаточно просто снять футболку, показать миру свои восемь кубиков пресса, и все вокруг просто упадут к твоим ногам. Серьезно, ты же выглядишь как супермодель, а этот таинственных хмурый взгляд и мужественная щетина. Я просто не понимаю, почему ты такой придирчивый? Вы, люди, слишком все усложняете!

Например, тот парень, Эйдан, с которым Дерек чуть не подрался по дороге в бар. У него, между прочим, был брат-близнец, который обожал развлекаться. А это гарантировало Дереку ровно в два раза больше веселья в праздничный вечер. Да, их совместимость была небольшой, всего пятнадцать процентов, но время легко могло это исправить. Однако Хейл почему-то ужасно разозлился, стоило Эйдану проявить дружелюбие, – Стайлзу пришлось его буквально оттаскивать.

Дерек снисходительно усмехнулся. Черт, ему действительно шла улыбка!

Стайлз проглотил наконец свою яичницу и продолжил, нервно размахивая вилкой:

– До дня Святого Валентина остались всего сутки. Почему бы тебе просто не попробовать? Познакомиться и узнать друг друга получше, и тогда вы сможете… – Стайлз замолчал на полуслове, потому что у него ужасно зачесались крылья. Спина между лопатками прямо зудела, и он заерзал на стуле, пытаясь дотянуться до этого местечка хотя бы кончиками пальцев. 

Когда Дерек протянул руку и с нажимом провел ногтями прямо между крыльев, Стайлз чуть не застонал от облегчения. От прикосновения по спине растеклось приятное тепло, и Стилински расслабился, практически расползаясь по неудобному стулу.

– А-а-а, чувак, спасибо, – выдохнул он, потягиваясь, и увидел, что Дерек не сводит с него глаз. На секунду Стайлз даже испугался – не показались ли крылья. Но все мысли вылетели из головы, стоило Хейлу вновь провести по спине уже раскрытой ладонью, слегка надавливая. Пожалуй, Стайлз не отказался бы остаться в таком положении на маленькую вечность.

Если бы не понял, что Дерек наклоняется к нему.

Стилински не мог понять, зачем ему это нужно. Может, у него что-то прилипло к лицу? Стайлз провел ладонью по губам и обернулся к бармену:

– А можно добавки?

Дерек как-то тяжело вздохнул, убирая руку, и Стайлз испытал по этому поводу целую гамму самых противоречивых эмоций. Он чувствовал себя немного неловко, но не мог понять почему. Поднимать голову не хотелось катастрофически: Дерек выглядел обеспокоенным и слегка разочарованным.

Настроение было безвозвратно испорчено.

Стилински вспомнил слова Эрики и подумал: может быть, Дерек действительно был одним из тех людей, которым просто не суждено было счастливо влюбиться? Потому что у него просто опускались руки.

– Послушай, я лучше пойду. Спасибо тебе за завтрак, и все такое…

Хейл ничего не ответил.

 

***

– Почему бы тебе просто не отправить к нему нормального купидона? – Стайлз расхаживал по большому мраморному залу из угла в угол и хаотично размахивал руками. От обиды и разочарования хотелось начать рвать волосы на голове. – Айзека, например? 

Лидия поставила в своем отчете последнюю точку и аккуратно сложила документы. Конечно, она закончила все заранее. Из ста пар, которым нужно было помочь встретиться, Лидия Мартин помогла ста пятидесяти. Как? Как у нее это получилось?

– Отправь к нему Айзека, Лидс, пожалуйста! – взмолился он. – Я буду два века выполнять за тебя всю бумажную работу, обещаю!

Стайлз в сотый раз тоскливо просмотрел файлы. Отчаявшись, он расширил границы индексации, но счастливого сто процентного совпадения так и не нашел. И это было ужасно, потому что Дерек ему действительно нравился. Парень по-настоящему заслуживал счастья.

– Почему ты меня игнорируешь?

– Ты просто не там ищешь, – Мартин раздраженно закатила глаза и протянула ему документ. – Это пришло сегодня утром из канцелярии. Оказывается, твой Дерек не такой уж и человек.

Стайлз знал, что Лидия относилась к нему, как к какой-нибудь раздражающей мухе, но за несколько веков они успели друг к другу привыкнуть. Он даже пережил свою всепоглощающую влюбленность и практически смирился, что никогда не добьется взаимности. 

Тем не менее Лидия была ему хорошим другом, несмотря на все то раздражение, что он у нее вызывал.

Стилински выхватил из ее рук документ и жадно вгляделся в анкету:

– Нет, вы только подумайте – оборотень! 

Да за такие ошибки надо было бессрочно ссылать в преисподнюю. А еще лучше – скармливать собаке Мэтта, всем трем ее головам сразу.

– Так, кто у нас есть из сверхъестественных существ? – лихорадочно затараторил он. – Может быть, фея из Сакраменто? Или тот суккуб из Техаса?

Стйлз вдруг застыл посреди зала и едва удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу.  
Дерек подобрал его у бара, а когда Стайлз напился как самый последний человек, повел к себе и уложил спать на диване. Он даже одеялом его накрыл, практически принес кофе в постель и накормил завтраком. 

Да на языке Дерека Хейла это было практически признанием в бессмертной любви!

– Я… мне надо... – Стилински попытался как-то переварить эту невероятную мысль, но вместо этого только бестолково открывал и закрывал рот.

Лидия выразительно посмотрела на настенные часы:

– У тебя осталось не так много времени.

Стайл впихнул ей в руки файлы и вылетел из зала. До полуночи оставалось всего несколько часов.

***

На этот раз он совершенно безболезненно материализовался на какой-то незнакомой улице.

Надо было срочно найти Дерека, но, поймав такси, он осознал, что понятия не имеет, куда ехать. 

Хейл мог находиться где угодно. Стайлз хотел наведаться в его квартиру, но засомневался – а вдруг Дерек встретил кого-нибудь, наплевав на процент совместимости? Вдруг он сейчас развлекается с какой-нибудь Эмбер? Или Дженнифер? Или Эйданом!

Но ведь ему не подходят ни Эмбер, ни Дженнифер! И тем более Эйдан!

Ему подходит Стайлз.

Стилински уже не одно столетие работал купидоном, он верил в судьбу и всегда на нее полагался. А судьба настойчиво шептала, что Дерек сейчас мог находиться только в одном месте.

Открыв дверь «Стрелы», Стайлз испуганно рассмотрел посетителей. 

Его терзали сомнения. Конечно, вероятность ошибки была велика, в канцелярии снова могли что-то напутать. В конце концов люди часто плевали на судьбу и совместимость, они проживали свой век в компании совершенно не подходящих для этого людей и были счастливы. 

А потом он заметил Дерека – тот сидел с почти опустевшим бокалом пива, зачем, интересно, ему нужно пиво, все равно ведь он не способен опьянеть? Зато становилось ясно, почему прошлым вечером в баре нажрался только Стайлз.

Стилински выдохнул, стараясь собрать в кулак всю свою волю. Он просто подойдет и скажет что-нибудь типа: «Привет, я вроде как купидон, и согласно статистическим данным у нас с тобой сто процентная совместимость. Это, конечно, не гарантирует, что ты влюбишься в меня и мы проживем вместе всю жизнь, но такое развитие событий весьма вероятно. Кроме того, я уже немного в тебя влюблен, а Лидия как бы забрала мои крылья…».

Да уж, Стайлз, отличный шанс произвести хорошее впечатление. Лучше снова напейся и свались ему прямо под ноги.

У него даже не осталось сил купидона. Как люди вообще умудряются начать отношения со всеми этими сомнениями и неуверенностью?

Стайлз выдохнул, вытирая о рубашку вспотевшие ладони, и целеустремленно направился к барной стойке.

– Представляешь, – начал он, залезая на соседний с Дереком стул. – Я встретил одного парня в канун дня Святого Валентина. Он оказался оборотнем.

Дерек молча вертел в руках пустой стеклянный бокал и никак не реагировал на его появление.

– Он вроде как мне очень понравился, и, возможно, я даже немножко в него влюблен…

Хейл обернулся и пристально посмотрел на него:

– Ну, он хотя бы не свалился тебе прямо под ноги, а потом всю ночь не нес какую-то чушь про Поднебесную. Бывает и такое.

Стайлз несмело улыбнулся:

– Но ты все равно приволок его домой, значит он тоже тебе понравился?

Хейл отвернулся, пряча улыбку:

– Сначала я подумал, что он псих.

– А потом? – спросил Стайлз, нервно закусив губу.

– А потом я подумал, что хотел бы узнать его получше, – ответил Дерек, разворачиваясь к нему.

– И тебя даже не пугает, что он псих? – черт, прошло уже несколько веков с того момента, как Стайлз пытался флиртовать – он же был купидоном, разве эти знания не должны идти в комплекте со способностями?

– Ну, – ответил Дерек, наклоняясь, – его ведь не испугало, что я оборотень.

Когда Хейл осторожно поцеловал его, Стайлз почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась волна облегчения. Он так переживал, что Дерек отвернется от него, и теперь мог только глупо улыбаться, неловко цепляясь за стул, чтобы не упасть.

– Будешь моим Валентином? – у Стайлза немного кружилась голова, а взгляд то и дело возвращался к губам Дерека, которые от поцелуя выглядели еще соблазнительнее.

– Точно псих, – улыбнулся в ответ Хейл и снова его поцеловал. 

Наверное, это можно было счесть за положительный результат.


End file.
